Final Goodbyes
by AshleyCullen0021
Summary: Bella dies of cancer, and each of the Cullen's visit her grave and say their final goodbyes. Summary sucks FIRST FANFIC.
1. I miss you

bDisclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these charactors. I just mess with their heads... :) /b

I sighed and lifted my forehead to rest apon my knees. I seemed to spend a lot of time curled up in that position lately, welcoming the misery that crept apon me.  
I knew where I wanted to be, and as soon as the vision flashed through Alice's head, she was at my side with my head pressed firmly into her chest.  
She looked up at me with longing sadness and smiled a faint smile. "Say hi to Bella for me, okay?" I merely nodded, as I swept away as fast as I could.

I walked up the all too familiar path, wishing how I never had to take this journey. The sky was gray, as always in Forks but it didn't matter to me anymore. Nothing did.  
I had a bouquet of flowers in my hand. Red roses, like the blush that crept apon her cheeks. Blue freesias, and cream lillies, her scent and the colours I found oh so lovely on her.  
I sat down apon the murky grass and placed the flowers infront of me. My hands absentmindedly traced the name carved into the hard stone.  
Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen 1988-2006 A friend, a wife, a selfless soul.  
The words carried on, but I couldn't bear to look at them, just coming here everyday could drive me craZY. Actually, I'm surprised I haven't gone loopy yet.  
I squeezed my eyes, taking an unnecissary breath before I continued. "Bella, my love. How are you today? The sky is gray as always, and each night feels like an eclipse to me without you"  
My dead heart that was already shattered, started breaking even more. "I miss you, more and more everyday. I keep wishing I could bring you back, never have to walk this path again. Its unbearable for me, to be without you. To walk this earth without your chocolate brown eyes staring into mine."

The rain started to pour apon me, but I could care less. I only took it as a sign that she was listening, that she missed me too. If I could cry, I would be in hysterics as I remembered that day.

"I seen it in Alice's vision Bella. You were going to get better, the cancer was going to go away. You were going to survive, be with me forever." My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose as I remember the day Alice's vision changed.  
flashback.  
Sitting faithfully by Bella's side, like I did mostly every night, I watched her pale face struggle and breathe through the tubes.  
She squeezed my hand, and looked me deeply in the eyes. "When I'm gone, you need to move on. For your family, for me, for you." She panted to me.  
I drew back in shock, and my voice came out a little harsher then I ment it to. "Bella, Alice sees you getting better. I've SEEN it, me and you in a few years, happier then possible"  
I kissed her gently, but as passionately as possible without hurting her. Her weak but beautiful laughter filled the room, a sound I only longed for.  
I watched as a faint, light blush appeared apon her cheeks. "Still my Bella." I breathed. She smiled a slight smile, but she went serious again.  
"I'm going to die, I can feel it. I never thought I'd come to the day where I bet against Alice, but it has arrived." She chuckled.  
I stared at her incrediously, but before I could speak, something happened.  
Alice's vision changed.

end flashback.  
"Today is better then most I guess. I can talk to you without losing control, thats a good sign." I sucked in another deep breath. "I need you Bella, I'm so broken and incomplete without you"  
Then for the first time in almost a year, I felt emotion. I broke out in tearless sobs, gasping for air. "Sometimes, I think I can feel you. Smell your scent. It breaks me even more, knowing your somewhere without me"  
I leaned my head against the cool, stone grave as I spoke slowly. "You were the best part of my existence. Your memories run through me like the wind. I try to see something else, but all i can see is you, and it hurts"  
My voice broke at the last word, and I smiled. For the first time since I lost her, I actually smiled. I remember the first time I fell in love with her.

flashback.  
Bella shifted in her seat, she looked awfully uncomfortable with that vile Mike standing so close to her. I could see her desperate plea for help coming out of her eye towards me.  
I dont know what it was about her that drew me in, but I got up and crossed the cafeteria, taking Bella's hand in mine. She was so soft, her scent trickled down my throat like a hot iron. But I didn't care.  
"Sorry Mike, but Bella's going out with me tonight. Therefore she is unavailibe to take up your offer." Then I quickly swept her across the floor before he could rope her into something else.  
She looked at me, with her big grateful, trusting brown eyes. "Thanks a million, I owe you for life." She whispered, and then she smiled and walked away to go to her locker.  
"So I'll pick you up at eight?" I called casually over my shoulder. I watched as she froze and turned to me. Staring at me with a look so in shock, I had to nod my head before she believed me.  
I laughed as I watched the gorgeous blush wash apon her face. She stumbled with her words, "Uh-u, ah-yeah-hh." And ran off to class.  
I smiled to myself, thinking how cute she was when she studdered. Then I froze, and I turned to Alice to face the truth, who was grinning superiorly at me.  
I was in love, with Isabella Swan.  
end flashback.

I chuckled quietly. "Don't you remember that night? You thought you were dreaming. I'll never forget the day that you accidently told me you loved me"  
Then the wind washed over me, and so did a wave of sadness. Knowing I would never watch the love of my existence flush crimson red, or tell me she loved me ever again.  
I thought of her musical voice, her smile, her eyes, the feeling of her warmth. I found it was bearable now, remembering her. Knowing I had a little piece of her wherever I went, was the only thing I could hope for.  
"You're my best friend Bella, the only person I have and ever will love. Don't ever forget that, wherever you are"  
I then found myself spilling out my favourite moment of the two of us, without realizing it.

flashback.  
I watched as my own personal angel raised her head from her dreamless slumber, and her face turned into a brilliant grin as her eyes found me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me. My whole word, lying on my chest.  
She seemed to watch me with facination, tracing her arms around evey muscle and shape that my body had. She crushed her face into my neck, murmuring something so muffled I couldn't understand her.  
I lifted her chin with my fingers, my voice came out smooth. "What was that, love?" The brilliant blush came over her, and she turned away quickly and mumbled, "Nothing." I stared her down.  
Exhasperated, she cried out, "Fine! I was thinking how much I want you, need you, and I just want to taste you." With that, her embarrased state returned. That's when I did something I didn't think I could do.  
I leaned down and kissed her, gently and full of love. Her tongue brushed my lips, and then invaded my mouth. I returned the gesture eagerly, but when I clutched her closer, I realised I was going too far.  
I released her and gazed into her eyes, and they melted into mine. "I love you." She said simply. I chuckled, "As do I'  
end flashback.

"I miss that, you. But I try to be good for my family. We're all broken, and most of them are avoiding me. Except Alice, who gives me a few glimpses of the future, and some encouraging words."

I decided I should end this visit on a happier note, then the bone crushing goodbyes of every other day.  
"Alice told me to say hello, she really misses you. Playing Bella Barbie was one of her favourite games." I chuckled to myself. "She's now officially got Jasper to take your place, and even a few times Emmett"  
I touched the carving. "I guess you can only imagine Emmett in a hot pink cocktail dress and black heels. Funny thing is, he actually likes it. And he would kill me if I told anyone but you"  
I looked at the grave one last time for the day, my eyes lingering on the wonderful name enscripted into it once more. I smiled, and stood up slowly after kissing the rock gently.  
"Goodbye for now Bella, i'll see you tomorrow my love." With that I closed my eyes and sped off into the forest. When I arrived home, I did something I have never done. I rushed into Esme's open arms, and tore down all my walls. 


	2. Losing a sister

Disclaimer: Still dont own twilight, much to my dismay. Stephenie Meyer is the creative genious. Still messing with their minds :)

I think Edward was about 2 minutes from entering the house, I had to make my escape then. I tied my long blonde hair into a ponytail, and grabbed the photo that was sitting on my nightstand.  
Just looking at it, send chills up my spine. This house was, and has been a mess for almost a year. "And so am I." I thought to myself, thankful that Edward wasn't close enough to hear me.  
I sped off, without even a goodbye to Emmett, and headed into the opposite direction of Edward, taking the long detour around, so I never came in contact with his mindreading.

I braced myself, for what I was about to do. Guilt washed through me, immediatly making me realise that I was too late. I should have done it sooner, but I had to make things right somehow.  
I could still smell him, from when he was there. The flowers blew in the wind, and i caught the breeze. It really did smell like her, a beautiful bouquet of freesia and lily.  
"Bella?" I said timidly. I know if anyone came along, they'd think I was stupid, talking to a grave. But somehow, I knew she could hear me. And thats all I needed.  
I collected myself, and spoke again. "Bella, it's Rosalie.." My voice cracked and I let out a long tearless sob. "I'm truley, absolutly sorry Bella. I know it's too late, but i mean it"  
I pressed my forehead against the grave, wishing somehow she would appear magiclly, and I could hug her, and apologize.

She was never coming back, and... neither was Edward. He lost half of himself, maybe all of himself. I felt endless resentment to myself for hating her so much.  
"Bella, I love you. I always did, but I was too vain to realise that. I was only thinking of myself, not you or Edward. I saw how happy you made him, and now your gone and he's miserable"  
I grasped at the cold stone grave in frustration, trying not to break it. "I didn't mean to wallow you with sadness over Edward, I just wanted to apologize to you. I should be doing so much more, but I chose too late, and this is all I can do."

Flashbacks of memories flooded into me, one catching my eye in particular. Edward and Bella's wedding, my first true act of kindness towards Bella.  
As I remembered, I started to speak the memory to Bella outloud.

flashback.  
"ALICEEEE!!!!!!!" I heard a shrill wail. Alice must be playing Bella Barbie, well I might as well help. It is their wedding after all, and she'll be in my family soon.  
Trecking up the stairs, I walked into the bathroom, where Alice was painting Bella's face of makeup and trying to hold her hair in place. "I can do her hair?" I suggested. Bella's eyes nearly fell out her head.  
Alice merely nodded, and quickly started bronzering Bella's face. I took her hair in my hands, curling bits and pieces, pulling parts up into a clip. That's when Alice left, and things started to get intense.  
It was quiet at first, but i heard a whisper. "Rosalie?" I surpressed a laugh, but answered calmly nevertheless. "Yes Bella?" But what I saw next was heartfilling, even to a cold one like mine.  
She looked up at me, her eyes full of forgiveness and adoration, and love. "Thank you so much, I'll be proud to be apart of your family. I really do love you Rose." I kept quiet, but i felt a smile creep onto my face and stay there. Bella noticed too, and ever since that day, I treated her a little kinder then I had before.  
end flashback.

"Those were the days, eh Bella. You looked truely gorgeous that day, more then me I'd say." I gasped when a huge thunder clashed into disagreement. "Oh let me compliment you please, I owe you that much." I caught myself smiling as the thunder died down.  
I looked down where the flowers stayed in place from Edwards earlier visit. "He loves you alot, still." I said quietly, mostly to myself. "Everyday he brings you flowers, replacing the old ones. He smiles while he's here, you still make him happy."

As more memories flooded into my brain, I grinned mischeviously. "Bella, I do remember the prank we pulled on Jasper and Edward." With that, I found myself filling Bella in on another one of my favourite Bella/Rosalie compassion moments.

flashback.  
"That's so NOT funny Jasper!" I stormed out of the room, running into an even sheepisher looking Bella. It seems Jasper's little emotion run, had affected her too. "I wont ask what happened to you, but how about some revenge"  
I seen her deep in thought before a smile replaced her determination. "Can we include Edward in this? He was as much involved as Jasper was." I nodded, cradleing her effortlessly as we whisked away somewhere where my thoughts would be safe.

We quietly made our way into the house, not like it mattered as there were 5 supersonic hearing vampires in the house. Years of practice kept me on my toes about Edward, and I blocked him out by singing a cheesy rap song.  
Then we heard it, "ROSALIE, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!" Edwards annoyed voice came from the third floor, as Bella and I errupted into a fit of giggles. Between gasps, she managed to choke out, "ACTION!"

"OH BELLA, YOUR SO HOT!" I filled the room with lust, no one wiser that my feelings were directed towards Emmett. Bella filled her head with thoughts of Edward, as her emotions travelled into the room, striking Jasper like a bowling pin.  
That's when I watched Jasper travel out of the room, and I knew the last phase of the mission was in play. I filled my thoughts with fantasies of Bella, as she kept the lust going. Jasper and Edwards matching screams were hilarious.  
"Your in love with my Bella?!!" Edward broke out. Jasper was going crazy with all the lust. I held Bella's hand and both their eyes bulged out of their heads. We couldn't hold it in any longer, and fell over in pitched laughter.  
Bella was holding her sides in agony, as Edwards expression made her laugh harder. I stood up, and we both regained composure. "Sorry boys, don't prank team RosaBella or your gonna get it." I declared, and slapped Bella a high five.  
end flashback.

"Oh Bella, its so hard for all of us!" I cried out. "Esme's broken, Alice is lonely, Emmett is no longer a laughing fool, Jaspers emotions are confused, and Carlisle buries himself in work." I decided I had to face the truth.  
"We're scared Bella. Scared to face Edward, we're all afraid. If you look at him, you break as much as he does. But looking in his eyes, its like an endless maze of confusion and nothing"  
Rain started scattering around me, but i stayed curled up in a ball, my chin in my knees and my forehead against the tombstone. "I wish I could cry, and show you how much I cared. I wish I wasn't this dead, cold, heartless inhuman being"  
I could feel my insides get ripped apart, and I realised I was hurting without her. She completed the Cullen family. Edward didn't just lose someone, we all did. Lost someone special. We can never have her back, and we can never fill the emptiness.  
"I'll never forget you Bella, if I live for an eternity, then I'll spend it missing you. And I promise to come and visit you again. I won't let him hog you to himself." I chuckled at the thought, knowing he kept Bella close to him when she was alive.  
I reached behind me, and pulled out the picture I brought. It was a family portrait, Emmett, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, myself and Bella. It was one of the better parts of our lives.  
"Never forget." I whispered, as the sun set, indicating the end of another day. "I miss you Bella. Always will, i hope you forgive me. I'll never get over that I lost a sister"  
With that, I placed a kiss on the tombstone, the picture beside the roses and I stood up to make my exit. Another dry sob escaped my lips, but I wasn't afraid to 'cry' anymore, she was apart of me now.  
"Take care of yourself sis, wherever you may be." With one last longing glance, at the grave of someone who captured everyones hearts, I turned and fled before my insides could shatter anymore.

A/N": I already had this written, so I might as well post it now. Next up is Emmett, hopefully will update tomorrow . Oh and im new, if anyone can help me with the whole bold/ italics thing, please help!  
Love you all ! 


	3. The big teddy bear misses you

**I'm debating on whether or not I should continue this, it's only been on here for a short while but it doesn't seem like people are interested. So, if I don't get reviews after this, I might just quit it.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I'd love to take credit for Edward and the sexy Cullen's, they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**for now..**

EMPOV

I listened to Rosalie tiptoe through the door, and heave herself onto the bed beside me. She looked heartbroken, I couldn't help but hold her tightly. She closed her eyes as she murmured, "I went and visited Bella today."

I could hear the pain seeping into her voice, but I had to smile. "You love her!" I accused. A sad chuckle and nod came from her, "Always have, and always will." I sat deep in thought and I realised I should pay my respects.

Rosalie nodded, she always seemed to know what I was thinking. I kissed her quickly, and I went off to find Edward. I was in shock, when I heard Bella's lullaby playing from the piano. I approached him and he nodded, not breaking the music.

Not bothering to take the car, I sped off to my destination. I approached, and seeing her name made me smile. But I put on my charade, as the Emmett she always knew me as. "Bella, miss me yet?" I said playfully.

I brushed a finger gently across the stone carving, noticing the flowers and picture sitting below. I heaved a sigh, "He's playing again Bella." She should know what I was talking about.

Don't be sad, don't be sad, I chanted to myself. "I really miss you, silly little human. You were my guilty pleasure, my sister." I clutched harder at the tombstone, my emotional side coming in contact with me.

"I wish I could cry Bella. I would cry for you, as would everyone else. I wish I could do something to show you how I feel." With that, I choked on the air, and a large sob came from my mouth, the first sob ever. "Well, I got my wish!"

"I am trying to stay strong, for everyone... I need to keep our family together. Even though we already lost a piece of our well fit puzzle, you."

I could only imagine the teasing she would give me if she were here, my 'emotional side' amuses her, so does my fear of bunnies. I let out a booming laugh at the thought of that.

_flashback._

_"Oh really Emmett, stop teasing me about my sex life and go do something else." Bella was annoyed. "I'm not afraid of you, or anything for that matter." I said arrogantly, and boomed out a laugh._

_She smiled mischievously, making me stop and think of what Edward has told her about me. "I bet I can find something that scares you, and if I do, I get to dress you up however I want and take you to the mall in Port Angeles."_

_"And if you don't, then I'm going to tease you a lot worse then this." I reached out my hand to shake, and she grinned and took the bet. "Oh Edward, can you come here please?" Her voice was smooth and seductive._

_Edward appeared, holding something behind his back. "Yes love?" His tone and smile was knowing. Bella laughed her musical laugh, and said, "Why don't you show Emmett my new pet?"_

_Thats when Edward pulled out the most terrifying thing ever. "A BUNNY RABBIT!" I screamed and took off out the house and I heard Bella yell, "Can't wait for the mall!"_

_end flashback._

"I still have the pictures you took that day, Esme wouldn't let me throw them out. I think she secretly has a scrapbook named, 'the embarrassing Cullen's'." I took a deep breath, "She misses you, a lot. Almost as much as Edward."

Then I quickly shook my head, "No, that's an overstatement, Edward is in pieces. I told you this already, but he's playing your lullaby. I think his visit cheered him a bit. You work miracles no matter where you are Bells." I chuckled a bit.

"You even have Rose grieving over you, over a silly human!" I laughed softly, "Then again, you were never just a human, much, much more. You were the missing piece of our family that we'll never have back. We'll never be complete."

The rain started to pour, just like every time someone visits Bella's grave. A sign that she's watching us, listening to us. My fingers ran through my curls, I was never one for pouring out my emotions, especially not to a rock. "We're still trying to convince Alice to come see you. telling her it'll be easier to bear if she knows she's keeping touch with you in a way. But she says that a goodbye was necessary, and that we shouldn't be toying with our emotions, because you're gone and never coming back." I shook my head, silly Alice. "She doesn't like to talk about it though.." I found myself quietly deliberating Alice's random mood swings in my head.

_flashback_

"_What to wear, what to wear." I could hear Alice mumbling to herself. She had engulfed in fashion, to keep her mind off Bella. She refused to talk about it, go to the memorial place, or even mention her name to anyone except Edward. _

_But that's when all hell broke lose. Esme want's Alice to open up, but she made a mistake when she said, "Carlisle and I are going to pay Bella a well earned visit. I was hoping you would join us.." Her voice was sad and dejected, but Alice's response was terrifying. There was a large bang and everyone minus Edward, rushed down. There stood Alice, raging in fury, a frightened Esme, cowering against the wall, and a door off its hinges, thrown into the wall. "Don't ever mention her to me again." She was calm, but angry. Carlisle, being the house peacemaker, spoke up. "Alice, this is hard on all of us, but I think if.."_

_Then she blew up. "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'm trying to keep my sanity, sure this affected all of us. But look at Edward, every time he visit's the grave, he becomes more miserable. MORE DETACHED FROM OUR FAMILY. I don't want to lose everything, and the only way to keep me sane and not kill myself is to stay away from her."_

_With that, she was gone No one knows where, but she didn't come back until next week._

_end flashback._

"But I can't blame her, it was hardest on her and Edward, and so far she's a lot saner then he is." I quickly restarted. "I didn't came to complain about my suicidal brother.. I just came to say that I love you sis. And your big teddy bear misses you." I gave a goofy grin to the grave, and I ran off, knowing that it may be the last time I visit her.

**So review? good or bad? should I continue?! Sorry, it's kind of short but I didn't really know how to reflect Emmett in pain .**

**R&R please, I'm still debating.**


	4. Very Important

**A/N: Hey, yeah I know everyone hates author's notes as much as I do. But this is important so I think you should read it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I have major writers block for this story. Next up are Carlisle and Esme, and I cannot figure out anything for them. Any ideas, pm ASAP please.**

**Next, to try to clear my writers block, I started a new story so PLEASE PLEASE check it out? It's called Remember Me, and I think it may turn out good. So when I am done rambling on, go read it! I'll love you forever and ever if you do.**

**Oh, and happy holidays everyone! **


	5. For The Last Time

**A/N: Well finally, an update. Writers block cured! Thanks for the support you guys and now on with the update! I had an easier time with Esme, time to see her break down.**

**+ Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Boo :(**

Esme POV**.**

I buried my head into another book, as usual. Time was just passing by to us now, an eternity actually feeling like an eternity. I could see the light dimly forming across our yard. That means the start of a new day, because in Forks you can never tell when the sun is rising.

The house was quiet, as always lately. Alice was in her room, Jasper probably with her. Edward was out for his usual run. Poor boy needs some time alone. Carlisle was working early, and Rosalie and Emmett are, well never mind.

I should probably go visit Bella, I thought to myself. It's been almost a week since I've gone and mostly everyone has been there lately. I won't ask Alice, because I don't need a replay of last time. Nor Jasper, because whatever Alice does, he does.

So I set off by myself, taking a car so I seemed more inconspicuous. The trail was muddy, from the rain. The sky was damp and it only added more sorrow to me. I noted the grave and gave a sad smile.

"Hello Bella, my love. The sky is grim, as is any day without you." I frowned, wishing I could cry. "I only wish Alice would come, you were her best friend."

Thunder echoed through the field, and my stomach clenched. Edward said whenever you talk that you usually get a reply in thunder or rain. Seems silly, I know. But I'm a vampire, so there are not a lot of things that seem impossible anymore.

My hands ran absentmindedly through my hair. "I only wish Edward would have changed you. He was absolutely stuck on keeping you human."

_Flashback_

_I could hear voices buzzing around upstairs. Bella and Edward were fighting, about her staying human no doubt. _

"_I will not take your life away from you Bella." He said with authority. She frowned at him, and childishly turned her head away from him. "That's my final answer, you're staying human"_

_Bella turned to me and rolled her eyes and I chuckled softly. Crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows, she said, "I don't understand. I'm going to die anyway, and you are NOT allowed to follow me."_

_Edward let out an exasperated sigh and sat down in the armchair. "Bella we will cross that bridge when we come to it." She pouted and sunk into the couch, but Edward smirked knowing that he had won for now._

"_It'll be sooner than you think. A short time like my life is nothing to vampires who live for eternity."_

_I couldn't help but wonder about the double meaning in her words._

_End flashback._

I noticed the picture from Rosalie's nightstand propped on the edge of the tombstone. I smiled, mostly to myself. "Our family," A dry sob slipped from my mouth. I sat there in silence for a few minutes, because the sobs were making it hard to speak. "I try not to be sad Bella. I didn't lose just one child, I lost two. Edward was looking, but not seeing until he met you. You gave him meaning, and now he's a hard empty shell." I shook my head. "I understand, I could never live without Carlisle by my side."

I rolled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. Here I could let my guard down. I had to be strong for my family, because I know it's hard on them. But here, I can say anything. I can feel what I need to feel, no hiding. So I let loose. "Why did you have to leave Bella? It's not fair. You never did anything and you didn't deserve to be so sick." I buried my face into my knees. "You deserved a life, a wonderful and happy life. You shouldn't have had that taken from you so early." I whispered.

I needed to leave soon, so I let my emotions run wild. "DAMN IT!" I screamed to the sky. "WHY?"

I took in a breath, and closed my eyes. The rain pelted onto my skin, and I slicked my wet hair back, calming myself. "I loved just talking with you Bella."

_Flashback_

"_Esme are you in there?" A soft knock and a figure appeared at my door. I smiled warmly._

"_Come in Bella, you're always welcome." I greeted her. She gave me a tiny smile, but her eyes held sadness. "Dear, what's the matter? You seem sad." Bella was obviously nervous, probably because of the super vampire hearing._

"_Is Rosalie home?" She asked timidly. I chuckled and shook my head. "Oh good, cause I need to talk to you about her." _

_I inclined my eyebrow. "I don't think she likes me." She admitted with a sad sigh. "But I have no idea what I did to make her so resentful."_

_I grinned and shook my head. "Rose is a bit hard headed sometimes. She'll come around eventually."_

_Bella bit her bottom lip and I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "She doesn't want me around."_

_It wasn't an accusation, or a question. It was a statement. I couldn't lie to her, so I just wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry you're welcome no matter what Rosalie wants."_

_She squeezed my hand gently and smiled. "Thanks Esme, a lot. You really know how to make me feel better." I kissed her on the forehead._

_End flashback_

"I have to admit, I won't be coming back here for a long time." I offered a sad smile. "It just hurts too much, so I decided I should say goodbye to you now."

I got to my feet at a sluggish human pace, trying to have as much time here as possible. "I love you unconditionally. Take care, no matter where you are. And don't forget."

I turned my back away from the grave, and walked the path one last time.


	6. Forever a House, Never a Home

**A/N: WOAH. Sorry guys, it's been quite a while hasn't it? Holidays, and exam week so I've been busy as hell. So sorry, but here's Carlisle's chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is superior. I'm not. Therefore, I don't own Twilight.**

CPOV:

It's been a week since Esme went to the cemetery. Actually, it's been a week since anyway has, except Alice and Jasper. Everyone was home physically but the house felt empty never the less. No Emmett having a hissy fit over Jasper beating him in a video game. No Alice fussing over Bella's outfit, with Rosalie glaring at her the whole time. No Edward trying to convince Alice to cut Bella some slack. No Esme outside gardening and humming. There was nothing but eerie silence.

I needed to leave, and I knew just where to go. No one seemed to notice that I left, or they did and they just didn't say anything. I jumped in my Mercedes and sped off into the rain. Sure enough, there it was. It was covered in fresh flowers, and pictures and memories.

Tears that would never fall stung in my eyes. That was my family who did that, out of their hearts. No matter what Edward says, I believe we have a soul. If we didn't, we would be the walking dead with no feelings.

"Bella, it's an honour." I whispered. "Talking to an inanimate object isn't usually my thing, but here I am. See what you do to me?"

I smiled, remembering the first day Edward brought Bella home.

_Flashback_

_Alice bounded around the house in excitement. "SHE'S ALMOST HERE!"_

_Emmett rubbed his temples and groaned. "Alice, I have super hearing you know. But now I think I'm super deaf." Alice stuck her tongue out at him childishly. You'd think a bunch of decade old vampires would be more mature._

_Lying on the couch, rolling her eyes was Rosalie. "Whatever, I'm going upstairs." She trudged off angry, and Emmett groaned, chasing after her. I heard the tires screeching, and then Alice matched it._

"_Alice calm down, you'll scare her off." Jasper put a calm hand on her shoulder and I could feel the waves radiating off him. Edward was talking to Bella in what I'm sure was a reassuring voice. When the door swung open, I could practically feel Esme light up, even though I couldn't see her._

_In came a glowing Edward, with his arm wrapped around Bella. I thought Alice was going to kill her, the way she bolted over to her, a blur or black hair. Bella look taken aback, as Alice enveloped her into a hug. But shock quickly turned into happiness when she realised she'd been excepted._

_Edward leaned over and whispered in her ear,_

"_Welcome home." _

_End flashback._

"You were excepted before you even walked through the house." I chuckled, "Well you know Rosalie, but you also know her story." The wind rolled around, and I shivered though I wasn't cold.

"Do you miss us Bella?" The wind howled in response. I offered a slight smile to the nothingness that surrounded me. This undying guilt that I could have saved her is eating at me.

Why did I listen to Edward? He said under no circumstances is Bella going to be changed. He wanted her to be human, and this is what he got. I knew this wasn't going to work but no, he insisted that he would live life with Bella as a human.

"He didn't want to take your life away." I nearly choked on a sob. "But you're dead anyway." I muttered the last part mostly to myself. I looked at the picture Rosalie left, when we were happy. I miss those days, but we'll never have them again. I wish we could just take ourselves back to before, but when something affects us so deeply, it can never be altered.

"I guess I should be getting back to Esme. I have a shift at the hospital in one hour." I sighed. I had been taking extra shifts, trying to help as many people as possible. I didn't want any family to suffer like we are. I outlined her name, carved into the cool tombstone and stood up to leave. The rain let down to a drizzle, as I turned to linger a look at the grave.

"Love you Bella." With that, I left. Back to Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Back to a house that would never be a home again.

**A/N: Well? It's sort of short, but I had to get something up. Next up is Jasper and Alice, and that's going to be big. It'll also be the last chapter of this story :( I'm thinking I want to do a prequel? Let me know what you think, R&R 3**


End file.
